


Crackers

by Lunedd



Series: Episode related [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 8x21, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Jealousy, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Rimming, altered end scene, spoilers for 8x21 maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/pseuds/Lunedd
Summary: Don't leave a Navy SEAL hungry - never ever! And don't play with his "toys", either. Danny is about to find out what happens then...





	Crackers

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's words in 8x21 about the left-hand turn of his personality triggered this little extended end scene in my mind. Add in the rivalry he has with Harry, plus the fact that Danny embraced Harry very eagerly, and then this here - my first smut (published, anyways) - is the result. I hope you all enjoy it! It was beta-read by my lovely NatalieRyan, but if there are mistakes left they are all mine. Mind you, I'm not a native speaker!

* * *

 

 

The moment Danny sat a foot inside Steve‘s house, the other man was all over him. Danny blinked, surprised, tried to playfully bat away Steve‘s hands that aimed to rid him of his shirt and paradoxically of his pants at the same time (although — Steve was an ex SEAL and capable of so many more strange things, Danny had learned a long time ago).

"Hey hey, Steve, wasn‘t it _you_ who told me literally two seconds ago in the car that you were starving and ordering the whole menu from that Indian delivery around the corner? What‘s with this change of plans, huh? You‘re worse than Charlie when your blood sugar drops!" However, he couldn‘t hold back an appreciative moan when Steve‘s hand found a specially sensitive spot directly beneath his ribs.

"Haven't changed my mind," Steve growled into his ear, a sound that never failed to send shivers down Danny's spine. He let himself get pressed against the wall next to the door, giggled a little bit breathless and expectant when Steve's hands pushed into his pants pockets.

"If you make me come like a teen in my pants, you are going to wash it out by hand," he chuffed into Steve's ear when the other man pressed his whole body against Danny's to keep him from moving. A faint rustle was heard, and then Steve was suddenly gone, the lack of pressure so abrupt that Danny almost toppled over. He blinked again and opened his eyes, frowning. "What—?"

Steve stood not a foot away from him, his big hands tearing the silver paper of the animal crackers bag apart when he pushed his ridiculously long fingers into it to get to the last bits and pieces of the snack Danny had carried along all day in his pockets. "You—" Danny frowned deeper and shook his head. "You _cannot_ be serious, Steven! The crackers? That's all you wanted? _Seriously_?!"

As if that was his clue, Steve's attention shifted from the pilfered bag back to Danny, and the shorter man had to suppress a gulp as he felt the intensity in Steve's look directed at him now. It was that look that always made him shiver to the bone and excitement pool in his stomach, and involuntarily Danny backed off, only to hit the wall with his back and butt once again. "You," Steve said, still with that deep growl in his low voice. "Why did you do that?"

"D-did I do what?" Danny almost squealed and licked his lips instinctively. Steve's stormy blue eyes dropped to the lips. He roughly shoved the silver bag back into Danny’s pocket, then placed his hands left and right of Danny's head against the wall, thus boxing him effectively in. "You mean with the crackers? Oh, c'mon, Steve, that was just a j—"

"No. Not the crackers." Steve's face was so close now to Danny's that he could feel the hot breath of the other man on his skin. "Harry. Why did you embrace him so eagerly?"

"Oh." Danny's eyebrows hit his hairline. He giggled again, more than just a bit confused. "I — why shouldn't I, Steve? Harry's a good friend of mine and—"

" _Mine_." Steve growled. "Right — you are _mine_ and I don't want his hands on any part of you." He nuzzled Danny's jaw and bit down. _Hard_.

"Ouch!" Danny yanked his head away from Steve's mouth and stared at him, bewildered at first, then, when the short pain from the bite subsided, with an understanding sparkle in his eyes. "Oh, that's what you mean? Well… I am the touchy-feely guy, and Harry's body is just — _perfect_. I love to grab his—"

" _Enough_." Steve dove in, covering Danny's sassy mouth with his, cutting him off effectively and turning the rest of his words into an appreciative moan. His hands slid under Danny's shirt, tearing off one or two buttons in the process, and pinched his nipples. Danny's moan turned into a yelp, muffled by Steve's lips that were still sealed over his. When Steve finally broke away from Danny, both men were flushed and panting harshly. "Upstairs. Now." Steve grabbed Danny's wrist and didn't wait for an answer, simply pulled him with him.

"Oh, I see now what you meant earlier with your ‘ _my personality is about to take a left-hand turn_ ’," Danny quipped, but didn't put up much of a resistance against Steve's persistence.

In the blink of an eye they were in Steve‘s bedroom, clothes carelessly strewn all over the stairs, the floor and the bed. Steve pushed Danny backward until the shorter man‘s calves hit the bed frame, and Danny let himself fall, trusting Steve not to hurt him by accident. He bounced off of the pleasantly hard mattress, but before Danny could sit up, Steve was all over him again, placing possessive kisses on each and any patch of skin he could reach with his mouth, deliberately taking a bite here and there, eliciting gasps and curses from Danny.

"I don‘t want him to touch you," Steve whispered harshly with every hot kiss he gave, searing like electricity through Danny's veins and ending up right in his cock, making it strain against Steve's hip when Steve now moved a little bit higher to reach the drawer of the nightstand. And damn if that little creak the drawer always made when pulled out didn‘t send another shockwave of anticipation through Danny. "I don‘t want anybody to ever touch you again the way I do. You‘re mine, Danny, only mine!"

With a quick hold Danny was sure Steve had learned in his SEAL time, Steve flipped Danny over on his stomach with one hand, while the other one shoved a pillow under Danny's pelvis so that his butt was up in the air. The cold tube with the lube that Steve had pulled out of the drawer before, rolled against Danny, making him shiver pleasantly. "Uhm, hey, Mr Fast and Furious, don‘t you think you‘re forgetting something here?"

Steve had started to bite his way from Danny's shoulders down to his butt, paused, but didn‘t take his mouth away from the tempting skin underneath. "And what should that be?" he mumbled against the mark he had started to suck into Danny's hip, resuming that task right away.

Danny moaned, wriggling a little bit under Steve's Terminator mouth, seeking friction against the pillow under his hips. His cock was hard by now, and he really wished he could get Steve to let him turn around and touch his man and get touched by him in return. “For example the thing that civilized people call _foreplay_? We‘re not in the Stone Age where you can simply grunt at a potential partner, club them over the head and pull them into your cave on their hair to have your wicked ways with them?!“ He could swear, the puff of breath he felt against his skin was a silent laughter, but Steve's voice was just as aggressive-aggressive as it had been all the time since they had parted ways with Harry.

"Well, your hair is long enough to pull you anywhere I want to have you. Besides, you love it when I have my _wicked_ _way_ with you." Another hard bite into his left ass cheek made Danny squeal once again, but before he could turn it into actual words, Steve continued: "Don't think I wouldn't have noticed what you were doing! Because on top of all this, you already had your foreplay all day long with Harry." The name came with a growl, and Danny involuntarily bucked upward at that feral sound. This time for sure Steve was laughing, a deep, possessive thunder that reverberated through Danny. "Now it‘s my turn to have fun."

A bite into his right globe, and then Danny felt how Steve's long, strong fingers pulled his ass cheeks apart. He steeled himself for a finger, or maybe two at once — and Steve knew he could take it, although he would be sore for a few days — but then he felt warm breath caress his skin and Steve's tongue lapping at his entrance. Danny moaned, the sound almost as deep and feral as Steve's before, and pushed forward into the pillow, once again in search of much needed friction.

Steve's long, flexible tongue followed his movement, just as adamant as anything Steve ever did. Danny kneaded the pillow next to his head, the urge to touch, to do something too overwhelming. "Fuck, Steve!"

"So eager for me, huh." Steve's tongue delved into Danny's entrance, impossibly deep and cunning. "We'll come to that part of the evening early enough." He withdrew a little bit, and Danny moaned disappointed, only to be rewarded with Steve's index finger, lubed up now and pushing into his lover's ass up to the knuckle. He wriggled with it until he found the sweet spot, and a greedy smile spread over Steve's face when Danny moaned loudly and bucked up against his hand. "You like that, huh. My _wicked way_ ," like a bloodhound hot on a trace Steve wasn't willing to let that go so easily. "Guess you'll like two fingers even more." He added a second finger, careful despite his dominant and ruthless seeming behavior. He started to spread them when Danny relaxed around his fingers, while his face went slack for a second. With pleasure he saw how Danny squinched his eyes shut, how his mouth opened up, unable to hold back another one of those moans he only made when Steve was driving him closer to the edge. Steve's second hand tugged at his own cock, preparing himself for what he had wanted to do ever since Danny had embraced Harry with such exuberance.

"Steve, please…" Danny's moans had taken on a desperate tone and he noticed his lover was looking at him now, the urge and need clearly written in his blue eyes. Steve smiled, a mixture of possessiveness and pride that he was the only one allowed to see Danny Williams this way.

"Just another finger, sunshine." Steve added a third finger, moving them now in and out in a fast motion. "Don't wanna hurt you." Sweat was beading his temple now, and when Danny seemed resigned to this fate of sweet torture, he removed his fingers to replace it with the already dripping head of his cock. "Mine," he growled once again, satisfied to see the goose bumps on Danny's skin by this display of possessive behavior, and pushed his thick head slowly beyond the ring of muscle.

Danny gasped, involuntarily tensing up, but only for the split of a second. Then he exhaled in a long moan, pushing himself up against Steve. "Steve, more, please, move!" Steve complied, still carefully pushing until he was buried to the hilt in the tight, hot channel. His moan joined Danny's, and for a long moment he just paused, coping with the overwhelming emotions. This here. This was theirs. No one else would share it with them. And as jealous as he had felt all day, having observed the heart eyes Harry had given Danny, and having observed the flirty easiness with which Danny had touched Harry more often than absolutely necessary, he knew exactly that Danny would never betray him or what they shared.

"Steve!"

Danny's impatient growl made Steve shiver and he bowed forward, placing first a gentle kiss on Danny's flushed neck — alright, Danny did flush right down to his collarbone when he was aroused like this — and then he bit down once again when he started to move inside Danny. The growl of his lover turned into short gasps of pleasure, growing faster when he picked up speed and finally literally drilled himself deep down with every energetic thrust. His taller body covered Danny now completely, pinning him down and not allowing him much movement, but Steve knew Danny loved this. Despite his claustrophobia, being thus boxed in during their loveplay arose Danny all the more, and Steve was happy to oblige.

Still, Steve let himself slip to the side, propping his upper body up on one elbow, pulling Danny with him so he could change the angle, with which his thrusts now hit Danny's prostate with every move, and giving Danny the option to touch himself. Danny's grateful gasp when he started pumping his cock with his closed fist was a sound Steve would never grow tired of hearing, and he could feel the tendrils of his own orgasm uncoil in that spot in the small of his back, seeing and feeling Danny's release approaching. Danny's moves on his cock became erratic, spasmic almost, and then every muscle in his body seemed to tense when he fell over the edge, come shooting in long thick ropes over his hand and staining the bedspread. Steve didn't give in, _not yet_ , just a few thrusts more, but Danny's muscles spasming around him were too overwhelming. With a hoarse cry he bit down onto Danny's shoulder, emptying his balls into his lover's channel, unable to stop at first but finally his thrusts ceased, too. He gently started lapping at the angry red mark his teeth had left behind on Danny's shoulder while pulling Danny closer to him, unwilling to slip out of him yet.

 

***

 

When Danny woke up, the sun was long gone, and the bedroom was lit by the gentle light of the full moon. Steve had "claimed" him two more times before they had finally fallen asleep, limbs tangled, exhausted but satisfied. Danny yawned and smiled when he felt Steve's arm around him tighten a little bit further, the other man mumbling something incoherent against the back of his neck. "Love ya too," Danny whispered and closed his eyes.

He felt how Steve shifted, and a prick on his butt made him open his eyes again. "Steve? What are you doing?" He turned his head to see Steve munching on something and grinning at him. "What is — what is this?" He pried Steve's fingers open. "Did you just pick that off my butt?" When Steve just grinned wider and was about to throw the animal cracker into his mouth to let it join the other one that had obviously fallen out of the torn silver bag Steve had pushed back into Danny's pockets before dragging him into the bedroom, Danny made a face. "Yuck! Steven, you really are a caveman animal! You are so disgusting!"

Steve only leaned forward and claimed Danny's mouth with a possessive kiss. Danny could taste crackers, lube and Steve, and decided that was not an unpleasant taste despite his fussing. "You don't want me any other way," Steve whispered around Danny's tongue that took up the battle with his now, and yeah — Danny couldn't deny that, either.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
